Please Save My Deadly Sins, Kurama-sama!
by woundedowl
Summary: All the demons were sealed away, right? So what the hell is that! Kurama wakes up next to a human wearing a really short skirt and no idea how the hell he got there. But apparently he's going to help. Damn it Naruto


NarutoXNanatsu no Taizai

Summary: All the demons were sealed away, right? So what the hell is that!? Kurama wakes up next to a human wearing a really short skirt and no idea how the hell he got there. But apparently he's going to help. Damn it Naruto

This is set Post Manga for Naruto. Kurama has been free for centuries. Naruto and the gang died a long time ago, after living long lives, and since then the demon didn't have much to do with anyone. He kept up with Naruto and his descendant for awhile- but for the most part after the war he didn't give two shits about what humans did. Classic Kyuubi.

This is set in the middle of the Hendrickson arc, after Elizabeth is struck in the side and Meliodas is trying to get to her.

T for swearing and blood

Author note: I'm sorry for any spelling errors, I don't have a beta and all that wish wash. I'm just trying my best over here. But... I don't own anything from either series (boooo) and I'm _seriously_ just writing this to see if I could. If there is an actual response to this sure, I'll totally continue! If not I won't be too upset. Really. I want to try writing a couple Nanatsu no Taizai fics for a bit! I've never written fight scenes before in my life and since it a staple of both anime- THIS IS GOING TO BE THE HARDEST THING I'VE DONE EVER! But I'm totally addicted to it! So if you like it totally tell me! I love feed back!

Now go forth and readeth!

* * *

Please Save My Deadly Sins, Kurama-Sama!

Chapter one: You win

* * *

The Princess disappeared!

She was right there, right within reach after Dreyfus accidentally struck her with his attack. But then, quicker than any of the three men could stop it a large red cloud suddenly appeared and wrapped around her body, the Princess seemingly fading from existence itself.

"No! Princess Elizabeth!" Dreyfus shouted in horror, "H-how!?"

"Oh?" Hendrickson's smiled, tilting his head to the side as he focused on the dark red burn marks etched into the ground. "So _that_ one's woken up already? How fun."

"Wha- WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Hendrickson tilted his head back to stare at his childhood friend in slight annoyance, and sighed in exasperation.

Some people just couldn't handle change.

By the time Dreyfus's life came to an end moments later, the only thing left of Elizabeth's presence was the large puddle of blood that led Hawk and Meliodas straight to a laughing Hendrickson.

* * *

He'd gotten soft.

 _Apparently._

This was Naruto's doing, he was doing something from the grave again. _He just knew it._

Kurama stared down at the woman laying in front of him, his muzzle lowered as close as possible, his tails splayed around them. Through narrowed eyes he could see that she was still breathing, though quickly. And her face was contorted in pain and her skin covered in sweat, her side stained in her own blood and her clothing ripped and barely hanging on. Her only saving mercy was the fact she was unconscious, or she'd be screaming in pain until she took her last breath.

Huh, well whatever.

The fox yawned. It wasn't his problem.

Cracking his jaw a couple times he stretched out, tilting his head to the side to stare at the scenery around him. Or at the lack of it actually.

He was in a cave somewhere, clearly, probably far underground by the feel of it, and the rocks around here seemed old. Old old- like it was a naturally formed underground system from back when he was just created. And since he could stretch his tails out without any resistance it would have been a nice place to take a good, long nap.

If he knew how the hell he got here, and where the hell this was. The last thing he remembered was _rudely_ being woken up by some snot nosed whimpering brats in the Land of Rain before crushing half of them with a single tail.

Ah, good times.

Everything shook for a moment, catching him off guard by at the intensity of it.

 **"Oh?"**

The sounds of explosions continued, small rock vibrating from shock waves of something _extremely_ powerful throwing their weight around above him.

"Where is Elizabeth!"

The cave shook again at the scream, and the demon raised a nonexistent eyebrow, the clear sound of people arguing easily heard through the bedrock above him with his ears, making one massive one twitch.

 **"A human?"**

A human was doing all of that? He lift his head to stare at the ceiling, only to blink in surprise.

Huh, well. Whatever _that_ _was_ was strange. And extremely angry. Not many things reached that level of power.

But he still didn't care. So he put his head back down on crossed arms and closed his eyes, getting ready for the nap he wanted.

"Where is she!" Crack, this time it was a feminine screech as the rocks started to shift, "What did you do to her?!"

Nope.

"Hendrickson!"

Whoever Hendrickson was was going to die, clearly. Even with his fowl corrupt energy he was still nothing compared to the multiple beasts coming after him. He might even spare the corpse a glance after to see how many chunks were missing.

"Elizabeth!" This time the earth split, the vibrations so massive that the woman in front of his nose bounced slightly off the floor. "Where are you! Elizabeth!"

It went silent again for a few minutes, until it started up again some time later in another place above ground, now even more power being flung around and spent than before.

Well that was kind of interesting too. The power levels were increasing over time. But, still no.

"Tell me where she is!"

Kurama huffed, letting sparks of fire crackle in the air. Oh for the love of- was he going to have to listen to this all day!? Not even Naruto was-

 _"Answer me!"_

This time the scream took a slight note of hysterical fear mixed into that rage, the spine chilling sound resembling something that made Kurama crack an eyelid open. Hmm, he knew that sound very well. Now what was it again? Hmm, ah.

He remembered now. It was a sound humans made sometimes when he killed their loved ones. Back in the good old days when slaughtering whole villages in a midday stroll was an acceptable hobby.

So the thing had misplaced someone that important? How stupid of it.

He did. not. care.

"Hendrickson! Where! Is! Elizabeth!?"

Kurama scoffed, flicking a tail at the audacity of a long dead man. This was _all_ Naruto's fault. Friend or brother or not, actually thinking he would save some random human because he could, just because it were helpless at his feet! Did Naruto actually think he had developed a bleeding heart after only a few centuries?!

"Where!?" This time the voice was further away. Apparently the thing was being forced back. Pity, it meant it would never find her. If the woman in front of him was even the one this thing was looking for.

Kurama tapped an impatient finger. The sound of the nail cracking stone mere inches from the woman's head. No! It didn't matter either way what happened to some almost-dead human! Some no named human female! Naruto actually thought he'd just come to the rescue for a bunch of random stupid humans, just becau-

" _Meli... odas-sama._ "

Damn it.

His eyes snapped down, furiously snarling at the little pest who just spoke.

Only to see her raising one hopeless arm up toward the cave ceiling. Reaching. He could make out the trailing tears vainly coming from her one visible eye.

Fuck

Her name was Elizabeth. The name of whatever the thing upstairs was looking for. His gums stretched back to bare his teeth as he growled, drool pooling and dripping over.

 _Names have power._

 _"Elizabe-!_

 **FU** **CK!**

The very earth shattered as he ripped his arm upwards, opening himself up to the light of day in one simple show of annoyance and a nicely put snarl.

The screams of humans in coats of armor met him as his head finally popped above ground, and the dust settled enough for him to look out.

With one single red eye facing their direction, large enough to encompass multiple men in its span, he could see that there had to be a few hundred little monkeys fighting one single creature. A possessed man with black legs, wings and a pair of horns on its head. A head that was tilted up to regard him in nonchalant surprise as it calmly continued to walk forward, towards the closes people fighting against it.

The five almost humans, but not, that he had felt earlier.

His tails whipped frantically behind him in rage. This is what couldn't wait?

 _He was going to kill them all._

Well, he was going to kill them anyway, sure. But it was also the principle of the matter damn it.

"M- M-M Monster! It's another Monster!"

When one human finally got the words out and yelled, the rest followed right after- screaming and wailing overtaking the sounds of battle as everyone turned to watch him heave himself up. Some still frozen in place and unable to move, or seemingly breath as they fought with themselves not to pass out at the presence of his power in the air, their legs giving out as the ground continued to shake.

This time in _his wrath_.

He held the limp woman in one hand and out of view, keeping the arm close to his chest so he didn't have to deal with it. His nails clawed at the cracked ground as he looked across the battle field, at the ruined castle and half destroyed city further away. Crawling the rest of the way out he opened his mouth all the way to scream as his tails breached the surface.

With _all_ of his teeth.

 _Finally._

Now they were screaming.

He had blocked them in, between one monster and another, the all impressive nine tailed fox behind them and a snot nosed brat in front. There was no escape.

How lovely. This kind of caught him off guard.

This wasn't the Elemental nations at all.

"Captain!" The tallest human-thing yelled over the commotion, unsure which enemy she should face as she looked at the smallest human-thing. Kurama watched as the floating child-thing backed off closer to her, clearly heavily shaken by his presence.

Hmm, he narrowed his eye as he really took them in, red pupils turning into a slit as he shook the rubble off his fur. The lesser humans who weren't already trembling messes on the ground flinched, raising their weapons higher at his look. But he was only focused on the five nearest to the first battle.

A tall silver haired not-human thing. Who looked like he was lost having a terrible flashback at the moment.

A tall woman not-human with a... strange jumpsuit. Which was orange.

The barely alive human-thing with its head cut off. He was going to ignore that.

A floating not-human thing, and...

Ah. _That._

"That's a real demon!" The blonde _thing_ in question threw an arm out, taking a defensive pose as he turned towards the armored humans behind him, completely ignoring his first opponent.

"Everyone hold your positions! More then ever now, if we split up-"

 **"Demon-sama."**

Huh? _What was that now?_

"What!?" The blond thing's head snapped back around at the comment, his entire body tensing.

Kurama moved his one eye facing their direction the fraction of an inch it took to look at the half breed human who had come to a stop, the monkey now having its arms raised as if beckoning him closer.

 **"I am glad you have finally finished awakening, demon-sama. The blood of Princess Elizabeth has worked."**

" _Elizabeth?_ "

And just like that the blond thing's head spun back around so quickly Kurama was surprised he didn't hear any bones snapping. And the creature went still, completely still. Not breathing or twitching a muscle as it stared blankly up at him.

And Kurama knew then that it wasn't seeing him at all, its eyes looking past him at the thought of the woman in his hand.

Hmm, that voice. So that was her " _Meliodas-sama"_ was it?

"Wh- Wha?" The flying child-thing stuttered, unable to seemingly finish any of its sentences. "That thing... That thing is where she-!"

 **"Please join me in destroying the Seven Deadly Sins, which have gotten in the way of reviving the Demon clan long enough."**

Seven?

Kurama's eyes swiveled down to intently focus of the _four_ still moving members of what he could gather were the Sins. If this monkey was talking about who he thought- it was clear the thing was also brain damaged in whatever process it took to create it.

All of them flinched.

The most annoying almost-monkey waited with the air that the decision was already decided, the people in the clearing gasping and shouted all together as he watched. And it seemed, somehow, that this possessed man was taking to meeting the great and fierce Kyuubi no Kitsune with all the pleasantries that it took for a daily occurrence between good friends.

Kurama didn't remember ever extending his fist in friendship to _this little shit._

"No- no way." A random human in armor and pink hair stumbled as the human next to him dropped his weapon in shock. And just like that the rest of the crowd descended into a loss of hope- all of their voices joining together in a sympathy of despair.

"There- there was another one all this time. Seriously?"

"What do we do? What can we do?"

"There just no way!"

"This- this is insane..."

"How many does this guy have lying around?!" The tall woman-thing screeched over the other humans that were yelling among themselves, before shaking her head over and over.

"No no no no! If this thing knows where Elizabeth is!" Lifting her fist higher she roared, spreading her gait out as she braced for the fight coming, whipping her pigtails around with a snarl, "Then we're just going to have to beat the information out of that too!"

The blond thing still had not moved, and kurama turned his gaze away to take in the giant girl-thing.

Well, at least that humanish girl had spirit left. He could respect that, especially after he rips off her arms and eats them.

So, in respect of an opponent he would fight Kurama finally turned his head to face them completely, towering over the clearing as his shadow cast far enough to cover parts of the city behind the ruined castle. And, as he pulled his gums back and let his tongue roll out the side of his mouth-

He gave them his _best smile._

And got a reaction alright.

"Fuck! It looks like _that one too_!"

Kurama watched bemusedly as the tall sliver haired human-thing of the group all but howled, suddenly rushing forward with a flash of a silver weapon spinning through the air, bolting head first toward the enormous fox with a scream of unholy rage.

Which finally seemed to snap the blond creature out of its broken shock.

"NO! BAN STOP!"

Kurama tiled his head to the side, making his eyes as wide as possible, in the most innocent and curious gaze he could as the sliver haired thing roared and jumped, sending his attack straight towards Kurama's face and chest.

Only for Kurama to reach right over him-

 _CRUUUCHH-BOOOOOOOOMMMMM_

-and slammed his hand down with force on the black and white possessed nit wit they'd originally been fighting.

"Huh?" The silver haired man stared behind him blankly as he continued to sail through the air.

The split second it took from the silver haired man to throw his attack and the blond thing's scream, the half breed had already been sent far into the ground.

Which was only half a second before the three out of the five non-human's still standing shouted in surprise as the ground under their feet buckled at the force, humans flying in every direction as stone and dust blew back from his hit in every direction.

The fox could feel as muscles and bones turned to mush and goo under his palm, and the measly attack that was sent his way ricocheted naturally off his thick fur. And the silver haired thing twisted his head around just in time to catch a glance as he continued to push the half-breed further downwards.

The following shock wave through the air sent the silver haired man right back into the ground a second later, skidding and bouncing off and across the rocks as he left pieces behind. And the tall not-human girl screamed as across the entire valley debris crashed into the surrounding mountains and up into the air. The five not-humans hung on barely any better as the mere humans as surrounding mountains cracked and tumbled, and in the distance more structures in the city fell as well.

When the dust cloud finally cleared up, again, people were coughing and looking around- trying to see who made it through the destruction alive. Some slowly standing up as others lay moaning against pillared rocks.

He made out the not-humans he was originally interested in a pile to his right, somehow ending up close to each other in a nice sized crater in the side of the mountain. The silver haired one was skewered on a large pointy rock... and looked as annoyed by this entire experience as possible.

One couldn't die from mortal wounds, huh? What an interesting place this is turning out to be.

It was a good thing _Elizabeth_ was still alive in his hand then.

The blond one was sitting with his legs extended in front of him on the ground, the large girl grunting behind him as she pulled her body out the crater slowly. And the floating one was bloody, but alive, wavering on unsteady legs next to her foot. Looking between the hole where the possessed monkey was sent and Kurama himself, the blond one was glaring in thought at the turn of events.

And for some strange reason, Kurama had a sudden urge to screw with them more.

" **Oh? How weird."**

Clearly none of the people involved in this thought he could speak. He would have found their reactions hilarious, the shouts and sputtering coming from all directions as those who could still move around jumped in fright when he lowered his head closer, but unfortunately he was busy.

"EEEEEHHHHHH!" A human in armor off to the side screamed so high pitched and with such a perfect replica of a little girl that Kurama involuntarily took a breath through his nose, checking to see that yes, that was a man. A poor excuse for one, but still a male monkey.

The blond thing looked up, way way up from the ground where it was sitting, with a frown.

"It shouldn't be able to do that." The way it made the statement, it wasn't an insult. It was the same as stating the sky was blue and water was wet.

Kurama narrowed his eyes at the little thing, focusing back on the four of them as they tensed at his stare. Were demons different in this land then back in the Elemental nations? Because if that were true and he had to deal with a few thousand idiots as smart as the _Ichibi?_

 _He would murder all life on this god forsaken hunk of rock._

"C-Captain?" The tall girl-thing coughed up dust as the blond one continued to just stare at him fiercely.

"Wha- what are you going on abou-" The floating boy-thing tried to keep up, but he was cut off as he started coughing uncontrollably.

"Talk. It shouldn't be able to talk."

The silver haired one, Ban just pulled himself off the rock, not paying attention to the other three's conversation as he patted dust off his arm.

Death was written on his face as he walked back towards the demon, and Kurama lowered his head even further until his chin was a few stories above the closest person in armor as the man clearly decided he would somehow have his head.

How adorable.

 **"Reviving the Demon Clan?"** He grumbled out loud while breathing out, making everyone jump again, the silver haired one pausing mid step. The air was hot enough to vent clouds out the sides of his mouth, and as he mulled over the thought he twisted his neck from side to side.

He watched through slanted eyes, the red glowing ominously as everyone tried to stumble back to their feet. The _thing_ included.

"Everyone who can still move! Get ready!" The blond thing barked out across the broken clearing, "It's going to move-"

 **"I refuse. You win."  
**

Multiple people face planted at the sudden change of direction, the seven deadly sins missing a step and stumbling at the nonchalant choice of words.

"huh?" The blonde one blinked, multiple times. "Refusing?"

"It- it can do that?"

"Wait what?"

"It- it it IT CAN TALK?!"

"Why are you still hung up on that part?!"

"Wait- wait? Did it just say we win? Is this us winning?"

"This doesn't _feel_ like winning..."

* * *

Chapter one: finished!

(throws confettii into the air)

And there you have it for the first chapter of, "Please Save My Deadly Sins, Kurama-sama!" Now I'm tired, it's two in the morning and I've got to be up in four hours. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors- I'll get them when I wake up. Leave me some replies if you want to.

Night!

(zips up sleeping bag and starts to snore)


End file.
